1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal. More specifically, the present invention relates to a mobile terminal capable of carrying out various functions such as memo and search functions by using a handwriting input function.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As the functions of terminals such as personal computers, laptop computers, cellular phones, smart phones, and the like are diversified, the terminals are constructed in the form of a multimedia player having multiple functions of capturing pictures or moving images, playing music and video files, playing games, and receiving broadcasting programs.
To support and enhance functions of a terminal, it can be considered to improve a structural part and/or a software part of the terminal. A variety of recent terminals including mobile terminals provide more complex menu structure as multi-functional functions and various functions are incorporated therein.